roninwarriorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Wildfire in the Sky
"Wildfire in the Sky" is the ninth episode of Ronin Warriors. It was originally broadcasted on syndicated television during the summer of 1995, and was eventually aired through reruns on the SciFi channel, as well as part of Cartoon Network's Toonami programming block. Summary The four Ronin Warriors and Mia try to come up with a way to reach Rowen in the depths of space. Ryo and Kento head back into Toyama alone to discover that the Dynasty has all ready figured out a way to destroy their friend. It's a race against the clock to see who will reach Rowen first. Synopsis It's very late, and the four Ronin Warriors, Mia, and Yuli are camping out in Sendai. Yuli has all ready fallen asleep while the others sit up, discussing their situation. They know where Rowen is now, but have no way to reach him up in space. Sage guesses that Talpa probably knows where to find him, as well. Kento figures that the Dynasty is pretty much stuck in the same position, but Ryo warns not to underestimate them. Up in space, Rowen floats through the atmosphere, fast asleep in suspended animation. The Ronins and Mia start to set up their sleeping bags while still trying to work out what to do. Mia suspects that Talpa has all ready concocted a plan, and Cye agrees. Sage points out that they'll need to come up with a strategy before they do anything else. An argument breaks out amongst the guys, Ryo and Kento wanting to charge in with a sneak attack and Sage wanting to be cautious. Mia interrupts them, reminding them that they need to work as a team. She suggests sending two Ronins on ahead to spy on the Dynasty while the rest get some sleep, and then they'll all meet up again the following morning. Everyone agrees to the plan, but the arguing begins fresh as they try to decide who should go, Ryo and Kento or Sage and Cye. Mia once again intervenes and tells them she will make the decision in the morning. In the Dynasty, Talpa is still fuming about Dais' defeat. The Warlords mock him, but Dais reminds them that he was the one who discovered where Rowen is. Talpa ends the bickering. He views Rowen as a threat and wants him gone. Anubis points out that they cannot reach him in space, but Talpa tells him that there is a way. Sage, Cye, and Mia have fallen asleep. Ryo tries to sneak away with White Blaze, planning to take on the spy mission on his own, only to be caught by Kento, who wants to come along. Yuli wakes up from all the noise, and Ryo quickly tells him to keep quiet, letting him know the plan. After securing a promise to pass the message along to Mia, the two Ronins and White Blaze run off towards Toyama. Talpa has brought his Warlords down into the depths of his castle. There, he summons the Nether Spirits. The Warlords are shocked, having never seen them before. The Dynasty emperor commands the Nether Spirits to use their power to destroy Rowen. The Nether Spirits respond to their master's call, flying out of the castle and inhabiting a tall building in the city, which is quickly encased in ice. Anubis asks what the difference is between the power of the Warlords and Nether Spirits. Talpa explains that the spirits can harness the power of the dark realm into an energy ball made for the sole purpose of causing destruction, which will then be launched into space to seek out and kill Rowen. The next day, Sage, Cye, Mia, and Yuli stand on the abandoned streets of Toyama. Mia is worried about Ryo and Kento, so Cye reassures her that they'll be okay. Sage adds that the two will be safe only if Kento can keep his temper in check. Yuli has faith that White Blaze will be able to look after them. Meanwhile, Ryo and Kento are jumping from rooftop to rooftop, doing their best to avoid the Dynasty soldiers that pursue them. Ryo suggests that they come up with a better plan, so they jump down into an side alley to get out of sight. Unfortunately, they've attracted the attention of Talpa and the Dark Warlords. The Dynasty emperor isn't in a rush to face the two Ronins just yet, though. They just need to stall them long enough for the Nether Spirits to complete their work. On top of the iced building, the five Nether Spirits begin to create the energy ball. Ryo and Kento notice the strange reddish light, but before they can question it further, they're attacked by Dynasty soldiers. Ryo quickly realizes that they were sent to distract them away from the energy ball. He leads Kento away from the soldiers. The Nether Spirits continue their work, the beginnings of the energy ball forming inside the ice-covered building. Ryo, Kento, and White Blaze continue to hurry onward, but are once again stopped by the soldiers. The two take them out fast, Kento asking if Ryo has an idea how to stop Talpa from going through with whatever he has planned and Ryo answering that they'll just wing it. Talpa gives the command to unleash the energy ball. The Nether Spirits follow his orders, launching the giant ball of destructive power out of the building and into the sky. Ryo and Kento are awed by the sight, while the others just notice it for the first time. Rowen is helpless while floating in orbit. The Ancient One now sees it, as well, from where he is outside of the city. He realizes that the Dynasty Emperor has summoned the power of the Nether Spirits. He uses his staff to strike the energy ball out of the sky before it can reach Rowen. Ryo and Kento are confused about the disappearance of the energy ball, but it doesn't stop them for long. Meanwhile, Talpa is not happy with the interference. He summons the Nether Spiritis once again to form a second energy ball. He then sends Anubis to deal with the two Ronin Warriors. The Ronins make it to the iced building, Kento stating that the energy ball came from above them. Anubis shows up to challenge them, confirming that Talpa is going to use the energy ball created by the Nether Spirits to kill Rowen. He recalls his last bout against Ryo and swears revenge for his defeat. Ryo tells Kento to let him fight the Warlord. Kento agrees, saying he'll check out what's going on with the energy ball. Anubis unleashes his special attack, forcing the three down below to dodge it. Kento makes his way to the roof, but is attacked by Anubis before he can reach it. The Warlord then turns his weapon back on Ryo, blasting him straight into a nearby wall. White Blaze leaps at the Warlord to get him away from the others, and meets the same fate as Anubis fights back. Anubis comments that they aren't worth the effort without their armors. Ryo responds by summoning the Armor of Wildfire. The Warrior of Fire prepares to go another round when Anubis draws his attention to the Nether Spirits, who have nearly completed the second energy ball. Kento rejoins the fight, transforming into the Armor of Hardrock. He once again heads up to stop them while Ryo tries to distract Anubis. It doesn't go according to plan, as Kento is assaulted by Dynasty soldiers and knocked back down to the ground level. The Nether Spirits draw even closer to completing the energy ball. Anubis mocks the Ronins for failing, but Ryo won't give up. They abandon the fight with Anubis in favor of stopping the spirits. All of a sudden, the extreme power of the Nether Spirits fills the area, striking Anubis and causing him great agony. Ryo, Kento, and White Blaze finally reach the top of the building. Anubis follows them and attacks, but this time he's different - more violent and fierce in his strikes, not to mention stronger. The Ronins conclude that it has something to do with him getting hit by the power of the energy ball. They're feeling it now, too, as the area is filled with streaks of red lightning. It seems as though their armor is tightening up on them and it's causing them pain. The energy ball is fully formed now, and about to be launched. Ryo knows that he can't let that happen and charges forward. There's nothing that Kento and White Blaze can do at this point but run for cover. Ryo lands on top of the energy ball. However, it's power is still draining him and he falls to his knees, greatly weakened. Much to his surprise, his body begins to sink right into the energy ball. He is soon completely absorbed by it. With the Warrior of Fire as it's passenger, the new energy ball lifts off. The jeep screeches to a halt and Sage, Cye, Mia, and Yuli get out to see what's going on. Sage assumes that their friends failed. Kento and White Blaze emerge from the smoke of the launch. Mia asks what happened to Ryo. Kento apologizes for not being able to stop him, and Sage asks him to elaborate, but they all figure it out without Kento having to answer. Their eyes are all drawn up to the energy ball as it continues it's path towards space. Continuity *Ryo, Sage, Cye, Kento, Mia, Yuli, and White Blaze continue to search for Rowen, who was separated from them by Talpa in "Glory for Anubis." *The last time Anubis fought against any of the Ronin Warriors was in "Secret of Wildfire." *Ryo hitches a ride on the energy ball created by the Nether Spirits to reach Rowen. Title Having learned that Rowen of the Strata is in space, the Ronins search for a way to get to him. Ryo manages to hitch a ride on the Nether Spirits' energy ball, which blasts him into orbit. Cast ::: Ryo of the Wildfire — Matt Hill Rowen of the Strata / Sekhmet — Ward Perry Cye of the Torrent / Sage of the Halo — Michael Donovan Kento of Hardrock — Jason Gray-Stanford Mia — Lalainia Lindbjerg Yuli — Christopher Turner Talpa — Mina E. Mina Anubis — Paul Dobson Kale — Richard Newman Dais — Matt Smith Narrator / The Ancient One — David Kaye Quotes "You have a short memory, Kento." — Sage scolds Kento for wanting to rush into battle. "Listen, Talpa's evil is very strong. One of you on your own doesn't stand a chance of defeating Talpa, but together, you are all a strong fighting force." — Mia, lecturing on the importance of teamwork. Dais: "I discovered where Rowen is. Without him, the Ronin Warriors will be easily crushed." Kale: "Is this one of your prophecies, Dais?" Anubis: "Any more predictions like that, and it will be we who are defeated." — The Warlords bicker. "I call upon the spirits of the Nether World. Rise up now from your dark sleep. Rise up now to serve your master. Meld your powers of destruction to one omnipotent force of evil. Rise, my spirits! Rise now!" — Talpa summons the Nether Spirits "More uglies!" — Kento, on the appearance of the Dynasty Soldiers. Ryo: "Ah, we're stonewalled!" Kento: "Four against two, those are my kinda odds." — Ryo and Kento are outnumbered by the forces of the Dynasty. "Try as you might, Talpa, I will not let you win this battle!" — The Ancient One destroys the energy ball. "Whoa, I'm very popular here." — Kento, having just been attacked by Dynasty Soldiers. Cultural references * Goofs Animation Mistakes *In certain scenes, parts of the armors belonging to the Dynasty soldiers are colored red rather than the usual dark blue. Dialogue Mistakes English Dub Mistakes Ccdfre2.jpg~original.jpeg B7c9re2.jpg~original.jpeg Trivia * See Also *Raging Fire, Help Firmament Category:Episodes Category:Ronin Warriors